Nameless Alchemist
by Dark Tanian
Summary: After Ed and Al are sent to the town of Brego to investigate the disappearances of various children, they meet a boy who has a disturbing connection to the Homunculi.


Full Metal Alchemist By: Dark Tanian

Fan Fiction

Peek A Boo! I see you! No, just kidding. Dark here, what's up? Okay, so I thought I would start doing some fan fiction, and I did an Evangelion story and thought I would really piss people off, and I don't really know yet if it worked. So here I am, at it again only this time with Full Metal Alchemist. You know, I thought I would mess around with the Elric brothers for a bit since I killed the sweetest guy in Evangelion like . . .ever. Boone right? Yeah, so I hope you like this one too. That's if you liked the first one. But let me know, okay? And please be nice and don't send any letters with anthrax at me, Kay?

Ciao ciao

Dark Tanian

For Echo M'Guire . . . . .

"Love ya forever, baby doll!"

Nameless Alchemist

Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist stood before Roy Mustang expecting to get another boring assignment, he sighed as Mustang handed him the envelope with the name of a town and the assignment description. "_Dear Mr Elric_," the letter said in fine print. "_You are to travel to the town of Brego where you are to investigate several disappearances of questionable nature_."

"Questionable nature?" Ed asked, looking to Mustang, confused.

"You have to understand FullMetal, there have been several disappearances and no witnesses to verify that the victims were kidnaped." Mustang said. "Brego is small but it's rich. They do alright there, those people are happy but they would feel much better if they knew where their children were."

"Children?"

"In most of the cases, the victims were children but some of them were over twenty five. They asked for us to send someone in to find out what was going on."

"Don't you think they'll be mad when they find out you sent someone like me?" Ed asked. "I'm just a kid, they won't know what I can do."

"Then you'll have to show them, won't you?" Mustang smiled. "Edward, in some situations I've put you in danger and I realize those risks but this is somewhat different. Although Alchemy is suspected and may or may not be involved with these incidents, be on your guard. I don't want you to get into another Barry the Chopper incident. Understand?"

"Hey, it's me. Don't worry, I'll be alright. Don't forget I've got Al with me and not even I can beat him." Edward replied with a smile.

"Edward, your cockiness can only get you so far in Brego. These people aren't always friendly, especially if their children have been taken from them. I want you to report all your findings to me, is that clear? Anyone suspicious or in the least bit off. " Mustang ordered.

"Yeah, I get it." Edward replied.

Edward walked outside to meet his younger brother Alphonse, who stood taller then he did in a large metal outfit, but no person inside. "Brother? What did the Colonel say?" Al asked.

"Have you ever heard of Brego? It's a town not too far from here. He wants us to go there and investigate some disappearances of children and some adults. That's all." Edward replied. "He says that they suspect an Alchemist or some kind of Alchemy but they don't know who or how they're doing it so that's why we're going."

"But brother, we're not detectives. We're alchemists."

"I know that Al."

"But if they think that someone is using Alchemy and the military sends in two more alchemists, then wouldn't that make it harder for the people of Brego to trust us?"

"It might, yeah. But we don't really have that much of a choice." Edward replied. They heard the familiar voice of Colonel Hughes calling their names as he ran toward them, waving his hand.

"Hey guys, wait up!" he called. He stopped in front of them, panting and bending over balancing himself with his hands on his knees. "You're going to Brego?"

"How did you know?" Edward asked.

"I already knew that they were going to ask you to do it. Anyhoo, I've got some cousins down in Brego near the river, I can ask if you could stay with them while you're there." he said. "My cousin is a wonderful young lady. Her daughter would be about your age, Evangeline. Unfortunately she died when she was five. Terrible accident. But you can most likely stay there for a few nights. Kyle would be pleased to have you."

"Kyle?" Edward said. "Who is he?"

"He! Oh no, he's a she. Kyle is my cousin."

"Thank you Mr. Hughes." Al said, his voice echoed through the helmet of his fearsome armor.

"No problem, I'll call her while you're on the train. She'll let you stay for sure." he replied with a smile.

Edward and Alphonse grabbed the next train they could find and tried to find a privet booth but the train was packed with people. They opened the door to one booth where only one person sat, a young boy about their age. Edward turned to Al and whispered. "It doesn't look like we've got much of a choice Al."

They walked in and the boy's eyes lifted from his book to them. His eyes were frighteningly blue, his hair was blonde and he had only two dreads hanging down in front of his face, the rest of his hair wasn't pulled and twisted into dreads, just the two. He watched Ed and Al come in and sit down in front of him.

"You don't mind do you?" Edward asked.

The boy shook his head, looking strangely at Alphonse. Edward saw on the cover the words 'Introduction to Alchemy.' written on the boy's book.

"You know, that was one of the first books I ever read on Alchemy." he said with a smile. "Look how far it got me, eh."

"Yeah you're a State Alchemist, I get it." the boy replied, arrogantly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Are you studying Alchemy?" Edward asked.

"That's probably why he's reading the book, brother." Alphonse replied.

The boy sighed. "I'm not studying Alchemy, I'm studying the book. My father said that there was something in here, a secret and he died before he could tell me what it was. I'm trying to find it."

"The secrets of Alchemy."

"No, something else. Something darker." he replied.

Edward pushed the blonde hair from his eyes and looked at the cover of the book, remembering when he and his brother first began their lessons in Alchemy.

"I'm Alphonse Elric." Al extended his hand and waited for the boy to shake it but he just looked at him oddly, as if confused as to what a handshake was. "Don't worry. It's a handshake, you take my hand . . . ."

"I know what a handshake is." the boy snapped.

"Sorry. Anyway, I'm Alphonse and this is my brother Edward. We're Alchemists."

"He knows that Al." Edward whispered. "So, where are you headed?"

"Brego."

"Hey so are we." Al replied.

"Why? What do you want there?" the boy asked, more like demanded.

Ed's expression changed. He would've exchanged glances with Al had Al actually had a moveable face. "We're going to investigate the disappearances. Do you know anything about them?"

"No." the boy replied. "No one does. No one knows anything. If we knew something we'd be acting on it already but since you're Alchemists and my father used to be one, I guess I should tell you something." he leaned forward as did Al and Edward. "The only Alchemist in Brego was my father. He died about two years ago after he started trying to teach me the basics of Alchemy. After he died, nothing changed, until a few weeks ago. Someone is using Alchemy in Brego to take children away, some parents have gone missing too that's why I'm going back."

"Back? Where are you coming from?" Al asked.

"After my fatherd died I left to find a teacher and . . . ." he hesitated, seeming to realize who he was talking to. "Why in hell am I telling all this to you!"

"What? We're just trying to help. Anything you can give us . . . ."

"Trying to help? That's why I'm going back." he paused. "My sister's been taken."

After a while, the train came to a halt and they got off, following the boy who never gave them his name onto the platform but there were so many people that they lost track of him very easily.

"Hey Al. Who do you think that guy was?" Edward asked.

"Obviously he was just concerned about his sister and his family. But he said that he went to find a teacher and that his father started to teach him Alchemy. Do you think maybe . . . .?"

"That he's the one taking that kids? Doubtful, very doubtful."

"Doubtful perhaps but not completely impossible." Al replied.

"Al, he said his sister was taken. Why would he take his own sister and besides, he's on his way back from his teacher's, whoever that is. Or was." Edward stated.

"Maybe it's time we saw our own teacher again brother."

"Soon, maybe." he replied. "But we'll see."

Brego was a beautiful little place, there were parks for the children to play in and little stores along the road. The people were everywhere and they were happy, seeming to not notice their loved ones were vanishing, except of course for the lonely ones. Edward dialed the number on a payphone for Hughes and when he heard that familiar voice on the line, he spoke. "We're here." he said.

"Good, I spoke with Kyle, if you go to the houses by the river, she'll be on the porch looking for Al. She'll call you when she sees you. I only told her to look out for a blonde kid and a guy in armor so don't worry about finding her. She'll find you." Hughes said in a cheery voice. "And guess what, Elicia is in first grade already, isn't that wonderful? I just love to . . . ."

Edward hung up. He knew that Hughes was probably still talking to the phone regardless of whether or not someone was there. Ed told Al where to go and they followed the directions. Eventually, they could hear the distant calling of a voice yelling for the Elric brothers. They turned to see a young woman on a porch of a house waving to them. She had brown hair and she was tall, she looked somewhat like Hughes as well but obviously she was much more feminine. It was obvious that they were cousins.

They introduced themselves and shook hands. "Maes is always talking about you guys when I speak to him. He says you're really quite talented. And I know, you're the FullMetal Alchemist." she smiled at Ed. "And you must be Alphonse. How absolutely wonderful to meet you both. I'd introduce you to my family but as you can see, I don't really have one. It's just me here."

She showed them around the house and showed them where they'd be staying. "Dinner is always at seven and breakfast is usually around eight or nine. Lunch is scattered around whenever I get hungry. So help yourselves and take advantage of anything here you see and need."

"Thank you very much Miss . . . uh . . ." Al paused.

"Oh, Arae. Kyle Arae."

"Thank you very much then, Miss Arae."

"Miss Arae was my mother. I'm Kyle."

Edward's attention was caught by yelling and screaming outside. They ran out to not find people running in terror, instead they found smiled and partying. People sang and shouted 'He's back.' but who?

They followed the crowds to a building where onto their shoulders, they lifted a boy and carried him around.

"Hey Edward, that's the guy who wouldn't give us his name." Al said as he pointed to the boy with two dreads. They people plopped the boy down in a chair and Edward watched as they handed him a beer. He couldn't be any older then Edward but as he was about to sip the beer, the grabbed it away again and handed him a Pepsi can. He shook it, but finding it was empty, he threw it at the men who were his friends. He laughed as they handed him another Pepsi, a full one this time. He drank as a man got up and held his beer up in his hand, he was slightly drunk but he could still maintain his balance.

"Tonight . . . shut up! Shut up and listen! Tonight, we welcome back a brother. And we welcome back our son. After the death of William, our great friend who we all know and love went off to continue his father's work, finding a teacher and learning the ways of Alchemy." the man said, pointing to the boy and spilling his beer at the same time. "He's quite talented, and he's come back to help us out. We know that your sister has gone missing and for that we are deeply and truly sorry. Let us hope that your new skill can bring back what was stolen, help us to bring our children back." he said to the boy. "To Ewan!" He held up his beer and waited for everyone else to as well, then they drank.

"The boy really is an Alchemist." Alphonse said. "Maybe he isn't as good as they think he is. He could be lying."

"He could be. We'll have to get to know him a little better before we can judge that, though." Edward replied.

"What if he is good though? What if he could help us?"

"We can't let the locals get into danger, Al. That's _our_ job. We're here to help them, not for them to help us."

"But we can use all the help we can get brother."

Edward sighed. "I know."

Ewan stood up in his chair and everyone silenced but his expression was not one of pride nor happiness, instead it was sad. "William told me once that everyone had a secret. That everyone had a secret life, even if that life isn't so secret at all. He told me . . . that everything had a spirit; dogs, cats, trees, little kids. Even the Earth. He said that he wasn't dying, he was just going to return to the Earth's spirit. To Gaea. And I sat there and held his hand as I watched him die." he said. The people around him were dead silent. They listened as he told his story and dared not say a word. "For the record; leaving this place, this home was the hardest choice I ever had to make. Now that I'm home . . . . I regret every second." The people laughed and chuckled as Ewan held up his drink. "To my father, William Brewster the greatest Alchemist that this world has ever known and not only that, but to the greatest man who ever lived."

They drank. Ewan held his glass up again. "To my sister, Chryseis and all the children and people who we've lost over these last few weeks. We're coming to find you." They drank again and once more, Ewan held his glass up.

"Why are they making so many toasts brother?" Al asked.

"In some places, they like to make more than one."

The people were quiet as they waited for Ewan to speak again. "And finally, to our guest. Edward Elric the FullMetal Alchemist whose come to help us find our lost ones. Good luck."

They drank for the last time.

The party went on and Ewan greeted his old friends and eventually made his way over to Edward and Alphonse. Kyle held her arms out and hugged Ewan, smiling and welcoming him home. He thanked her and looked at the Elric brothers oddly, which he seemed to like doing. "You really think you can find them?" he asked.

"Who?"

"The kids." Ewan replied.

"Yeah, we'll do what we can."

"You're gonna find them. And I'm gonna help you. I'm coming with you." he said.

"No." Edward said. "I can't allow that."

"Hey." His gaze transformed into one of utter loathing and hatred. It kind of freaked Edward out, sent a shiver down his spine. Unusual but okay. "These are my people, my friends. And my sister. I'm coming with you whether you want me to or not. If I have to, I'll find them myself. But if you're going to be scouring every single speck of dirt on this ground for clues then you're going to need a guide to help you learn your way around and to kick you to get moving a little faster than you're used to. Got it?"

"Ewan, it would be better if you left this to a State Alchemist." Al said.

With his foot, Ewan kicked up a stick and grabbed it. Almost as soon as his hands touched the stick, it began to glow a bright red and transformed into a long spear. With the end of it, he tripped Edward and stabbed his auto-mail leg. Listening to it spark, he made the spear glow red again and it turned back into a twig. He leaned toward him. "I don't need people who draw circles to do magic for me."

Ed ripped the twig out from his leg and threw it away. He clapped his hands together and slammed them on the ground. As lightning shot up from his palms, he too made a spear from the dirt on the ground.

"Brother no." Al said as Edward threw the spear at Ewan. But Ewan dashed to one side, and the spear missed. He turned around and threw his hand out in front of him but his fingernails extended and nearly impaled Edward.

"Holy Shit!" Ed screamed as he saw Ewan's nails retracting to his hand.

With one final look of contempt, Ewan turned and walked away. Kyle helped Edward up and brought them back to her house.

"What the hell was that?" Edward asked.

"Listen and listen close." Kyle said as she sat at the table. "Ewan mentioned his father, William Brewster. Here's the thing, William Brewster's son was killed in an accident, seven and a half years ago."

"You mean . . . human transmutation?"

"No. And yes. A transmutation was never done, but Ewan isn't just any human." Kyle said. "He's a fake one."

"Brother, remember at Lab 5? Those people were fake humans too." Al said.

Edward remembered. Lust, Envy. "Homunculi." he whispered. "Ewan is a Homunculus?"

"Yes. He has all the similarities of a Homunculus but he wasn't based on the traits of the Seven Deadly Sins. He was born that way, he was never transmuted."

"How do you know about that?"

She smiled. "Who is my cousin? Anyway, William desperately wanted his son back so when Ewan showed up, he'd lost his parents and was looking for some to fit the profile. William took him in."

"Wait, he had parents?" Al asked.

"Yes. His parents are Homunculi." Kyle replied.

"I don't know if I want to be here anymore Al." Edward said.

"But he can do Alchemy." Al said. "Homunculi can't do it, Lust said so herself."

"Ewan isn't like the other Homunculi, Alphonse. He's very different." Kyle replied.


End file.
